


mirrors

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Гэвин чертовски устал.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Elijah Kamski
Series: Memories for you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 5





	mirrors

Черный Camaro плавно въезжает на парковку большого особняка вдали от города, где сейчас бушует восстание. Гэвин редко пользовался личным автомобилем, а в связи с – ставшей критической– ситуацией в центре, ездить на служебном транспорте становилось опасным для жизни.

Рид всегда знал, что этот день наступит, с того самого момента как Элайджа впервые загорелся идеей создать подобие человека. А люди, даже искусственные, рано или поздно восстают против рабства.

Близнец встретил его на пороге вальяжно приваливаясь к косяку и держа руки сложенными иксом на груди. Камски ухмыльнулся и чуть сузив глаза разглядывал брата, бесцеремонно миновавшего его, взглянув лишь мельком.

– Где твой кибер-гарем? – Гэвин выискивал взглядом хоть одну светлую макушку, дабы не оставаться с сиблингом один на один.

– Они свободны. – Элайджа приобнимая брата за плечи потянул того в сторону дальнего коридора, что там – Рид понятия не имел.

Гэвин напрягся осознавая, что стеклянно-металлическая лестница за третьим поворотом коридора ведет в подвал. Элайджа монотонно декларировал что-то в правое ухо, единым и слабо разборчивым монологом, впрочем, Рид его все равно не слушал.

– Вот смотри. – Видимо длинная речь была именно об _этом_. – Он должен был положить конец восстанию.

– Планы поменялись? – Разглядывать новое творение брата казалось детективу не самым привлекательны занятием, особенно принимая во внимание схожесть с уже имевшейся в выпуске моделью.

– Я читал твое утреннее смс. – Элайджа не спешил его отпускать, не смотря на явно протестующе подергивавшиеся плечи мужчины.

– Понятно.

Гэвин свое смс прочитывал больше пяти раз.

Утро у Гэвина началось с приказала вышестоящего начальства отстреливать всех андроидов даже без наличия какой-либо вины или намека на девиацию. Гэвин не питавший теплых чувств к человекоподобному пластику, все же, не понял, почему он должен стрелять, даже если не по "предметам", то по тем, кто не может оказать какого-либо сопротивления, а в основном и не пытается. В длинном послании Рид красноречиво и, к собственному удивлению, почти полностью цензурно выразил свое глубочайшее возмущение и пренебрежение к такого рода играм "кучки придурков, возомнивших себя богами".

– А на самом-то деле почему? – Он все же достаточно резко высвободился, отходя на пару шагов назад.

– Я уже один раз потерял брата. – Элайджа обогнув его направился прочь из мастерской. – Они не должны были "чувствовать", Гэвин, я хотел создать нечто совершеннее людей.

– В этом массовом уничтожении, ты – меня, не обвинишь. – Рид тихо следовал за ним.

– Я и _тогда_ тебя ни в чем не обвинял, я сам виноват, – наливая себе янтарную жидкость из графина, ответил Элайджа предлагая второй стакан брату, Гэвин невнятно махнул головой.

– Тебе на сегодня хватит. – Он забрал обе порции ставя обратно на столик.

– И тебе есть до этого дело? – Камски чуть склонил голову набок, наблюдая как близнец едва заметно кривит губы, желая оказать от него как можно дальше.

– Не делай из меня мудака, Элайджа. – Гэвин резко вцепился в его плечи пальцами, прожигая при этом тяжелым взглядом. – Идем, я провожу тебя до кровати и поеду домой, день был ужасно долгим и мерзким.

– Сейчас только четыре часа, тебе разве не нужно вернуться на работу? – Камски внимательно изучал столь похожее когда-то на его лицо – Гэвин сделал все, чтобы подчеркнуть их различие, кажется даже пластику.

– Я не стану принимать участие в расправе над кофеварками. Потому что, если они все же машины и это восстание чей-то маркетинговый ход, я не для того ушел из спецназа, чтоб снова воевать с вымышленным врагом, а если "девиация" – правда, это уже убийство, убивать по приказу всяких ебанатов я, тем более, не собираюсь. Твоя корпорация, и ты в частности, может хоть за что-то брать ответственность?!

– Ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

– Да что ты, а что же тогда _машина-смерти_ пылится в подвале?

– Я тоже не хочу быть убийцей, Гэвин.

– Феерично! А теперь вали спать, у меня нет желания продолжать выяснять отношения.

– Отношений у нас тоже нет, - поднимаясь на второй этаж в ответ бросил Камски.

Гэвин на пару секунд замер у подножья лестницы, но все же последовал за близнецом.

– Двадцать лет прошло. Давай хоть сейчас об этом не будем. – Рид остановился в дверях комнаты. – Я вроде больше не злюсь. – Чуть позже добавил он.

– Полежишь со мной? – Опускаясь на постель поверх одеяла, спросил Элайджа, не смотря при этом на Гэвина и прекрасно зная, как тот скривился.

– И придерживаюсь того же мнения касательно инцеста. – Он уже собирался уходить, ему еще нужно было как-то до дома доехать, все же в центре сейчас черти что творилось.

– Просто.

Гэвин сильнее стиснул дверной косяк, разглядывая порог и, отличающийся от коридорного, пол спальни, не решаясь ступить за черту.

– Когда у тебя что-то было просто, – фыркнул Рид, медленно проходя и делая ставку на то, через сколько минут пожалеет, что не съебался от греха подальше.

Сняв куртку, Гэвин мягко опускается на вторую половину ложась на бок под внимательным взглядом близнеца. Гэвин на самом деле уже предельно устал от всего. Элайджа медлит, но все же придвигается ближе, Рид не пытается предпринимать попытку дотянуться до табельного, и близнец аккуратно утыкается ему лбом в грудь. Гэвин тяжело вздыхает, позволяя себя даже обнять и неловко тянется в ответном жесте. Завтра все будет как прежде, а сегодня Гэвин чертовски устал.


End file.
